You make me softer
by Chiibi2010
Summary: Onodera Ritsu está de folga, mas não consegue descansar, apenas pensando na imagem de certa pessoa. Onodera X Takano - Rated: M


Titulo: You make me softer

Personagens: Takano; Ritsu;

Anime/Mangá: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Nem essa história, nem esses personagens me pertencem (se fosse assim, o ritsu já tinha declarado seu amor há muito tempo para Takano e os dois viveriam felizes em uma casinha branca no campo, sendo um bom uke e um bom seme- EHÉM), logo não estou ganhando nada para publicar isto.

Legenda:

- Fonte normal- = Fala

- _Fonte itálica-_ = Pesamento

Um domingo agradável esperava por Ritsu. Isso por que não tinha nenhuma obrigação naquele dia, nem nenhum manuscrito, nem nada para prendê-lo ou mesmo incomodá-lo. Não precisava se preocupar com os gritos e correrias dos colegas de trabalho.

Sim, aquele trabalho que havia conseguido por ser teimoso e não aceitar as facilidades de trabalhar na empresa de sua família, esse lugar onde todos no início de um projeto se mostravam excessivamente prestativos e bondosos, e no final, desesperadores e angustiantes.

Até mesmo... Ele.

Nesse momento, suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas e sua respiração, difícil. Ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Só em pensar na imagem de Takano-san o deixava naquele estado.

Ultimamente aquilo havia acontecido com frequência.Só pela vaga lembrança de seu rosto, de seus ombros largos, de seus olhos penetrantes, de suas mãos largas... Tudo em relação àquela pessoa o deixava contrariamente extasiado.

Não queria aceitar aquilo_, -nem deveria-_pensava. O pior de tudo era lembrar que seu 'chefe' morava ao lado de seu apartamento, e que a qualquer momento, aquela pessoa podia irromper em seu lar, proferindo palavras clichês e amorosas, carícias e...

- No que eu estou pensando? - gritou Onodera.

Levantou-se de repente, decidido a lutar pela sua liberdade interna. Se deixasse sua mente vagar cada vez mais sobre suas fantasias, poderia acabar fazendo algo realmente perigoso.

_- Poderia ler algo_ – parecia uma boa ideia, distrair a cabeça um pouco com a leitura era sempre uma boa solução para seus problemas.

Nisso, visualizou rapidamente a estante mais próxima com seus livros de literatura, aproximou-se dela e puxou um de lateral vermelha que parecia interessante.

Entretanto, quando viu sua capa, percebeu que se tratava não de um de seus livros que tanto amava, e sim de um mangáshoujo que havia coletado meses atrás a fim de fazer uma pesquisa para seu trabalho.

- Droga... E este é de Takano-san... – Meses atrás, seu chefe havia o emprestado tal mangá, onde fez questão de dizer que era um de seus favoritos, e era muito importante para ele, por isso deveria cuidar como sua vida.

Onodera pensou um pouco, e decidiu devolvê-lo, acreditando que já havia passado demasiado tempo desde que o pegara emprestado.

No meio de seu caminho para a porta, porém, lembrou que há alguns minutos estava tentando distrair seus pensamentos _dessa_ pessoa, e agora, andava em direção a _seu _apartamento. Havia algo muito estranho em tudo aquilo. Ou será que não?

- _Mas afinal, é apenas um livro. Irei devolvê-lo, pedir desculpas pela demora em fazê-lo, e voltar. O que pode acontecer de errado? -_

Ainda parado, seus pensamentos se direcionaram às suas fantasias anteriores e ele começou a suar frio. Sim, algo podia acontecer de errado, de muito errado. Mas não podia evitá-lo; mesmo querendo se desvencilhar de Takano-san, ainda o queria vê-lo. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já estava tocando a campainha do apartamento de seu vizinho.

- _Desde quando eu me tornei tão suscetível a ele? – _

Queria correr de volta pra seu apartamento pra ler qualquer coisa, e ter uma agradável folga sozinho, mas suas pernas simplesmente não se moviam.

A porta abriu e a única coisa que Onodera pôde fazer foi segurar sua respiração. A imagem de um Takano-san com o cabelo bagunçado, a camisa praticamente toda desabotoada, calça jeans larga e descalço, foi uma imagem forte demais para seu coração que batia em um ritmo frenético e descontrolado.

- Ah... Bem... Eu vim... Eh... Devolver... Mangá –

Não acreditava no que estava se passando. Onodera mal conseguia olhar para o sujeito à sua frente, seu rosto provavelmente estava totalmente vermelho, e o mangá em sua mão tremia.

-_ Deveria ter ficado em casa- _Repetia para si mesmo, em seus pensamentos.

Takano-san, por outro lado, se encontrava na mesma posição em que abrira a porta: estático. Seu olhar analisava profundamente as reações do rapaz a sua frente, sem se mover um centímetro, como se não quisesse perder aquela cena por nada.

Onodera percebeu a falta de reação por parte de seu chefe, pensando que seria uma ótima oportunidade pra simplesmente entregar aquele mangá, estirou seu braço para frente, sinalizando o que estava em sua mão, para que o outro o pegasse.

- Me- Me desculpe pela demora em entrega-lo! Sei que é um item importante para-para Takano-san, então... –

Nesse momento, algo puxou o mangá em sua mão, e Onodera sentiu-se aliviado por poder -_finalmente- _ir para casa.

Porém, antes que pudesse se virar e ir para seu apartamento, percebeu tarde demais que Takano-san não pegara apenas o mangá de sua mão, e sim ela toda, e o puxara para dentro.

- EH? Takano-san, o qu - ? –

Nesse instante, seus pensamentos foram bruscamente cortados, ao sentir os lábios finos e quentes de Takano-san sobre os seus próprios. Ele estava preso com suas costas contra a porta e em frente seu vizinho, que o havia empurrado até que ele estivesse nessa posição. Takano-san se apressou e começou a forçar entrada em sua boca. Sua língua pedia para que Onodera abrisse seus lábios.

Porém, não podia permitir isso, pois sabia que dificilmente conseguiria segurar seu chefe após aquilo – _e se segurar, como provavelmente seria o caso-, _pensou. Infelizmente, Takano-san não parecia que desistiria facilmente, forçando ainda mais o jovem contra a porta, encostou seus dois quentes corpos e segurou as mãos dele para que não tentasse fugir.

A língua de Takano-san começou a lamber gentilmente os lábios de Onodera, para logo após sair daquele lugar, e se direcionar ao ouvido dele, onde não se reprimiu em cochichar na voz mais sensual e dura que pôde:

- Como você me aparece em frente a esse apartamento com um rosto tão inocente e gracioso, sem que minha pessoa tivesse o chamá-lo ou convidá-lo, sabendo que ambos estamos em nossa folga, e como se não bastasse, com uma simples e boba desculpa de devolver um mangá? – Onodera tentou articular que não era uma desculpa, mas novamente fora cortado, agora com as palavras de seu chefe - Acha _realmente _que eu conseguiria me segurar, sem nem me preparar devidamente antes para esta situação?

O editor congelou com sua última fala. –_ Preciso... Preciso pará-lo... Se não, será tarde... – _Era inútil. Seus braços forçavam sua saída, mas sabia que se quisesse sair mesmo dali, teria que por muita mais força, o que não parecia estar disposto a colocar. Sua respiração era intensa, e seu coração estava acelerado, pondo toda sua vontade de sair dali a perder. Até mesmo a região abaixo de sua virilha parecia reagir com tudo aquilo.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes aquele homem em sua frente tinha o colocado nessa situação, e ele reagia em contra a tudo isso, como se não o quisesse, deixando o outro mover e levar tudo. Ele apenas o rejeitava, dificilmente correspondendo e fazendo o que realmente queria, e _como queria._

Seus pensamentos pararam e sua mente nublou-se totalmente.

- _Foda-se._

Os braços de Onodera saíram daquela prisão dos de Takano, ao qual já havia se preparado para uma possível tentativa de fuga de seu amante e pensava em segurá-lo de outra forma, mas com certeza não para o que aconteceria em seguida. Agressivamente, Onodera puxou a cintura do outro para mais perto da sua, fazendo seus corpos entrarem totalmente em contato, e o beijou profundamente.

Aquilo fez Takano abrir seus olhos com surpresa, pois não esperava tamanha atitude daquele homem. Sempre era ele que começava ou mesmo tinha a intenção de fazer aquelas coisas, mas nesse momento, seu companheiro guiava toda a situação. Após uns minutos, porém, com uma prática implacável, escondeu sua surpresa sob uma máscara, e correspondeu, de forma quase que desesperadora, àquele beijo.

Ambos continuaram aquela guerra por alguns minutos. Corpos se esfregando, seus lábios e línguas em uma ânsia de devorar o outro, explorando ao outro de forma enérgica, até ficarem com falta de ar e se soltarem um pouco. Respiravam pesadamente, até que Takano olhou para o rosto de Onodera, e visualizou sua perfeita face: Suas maçãs do rosto estavam violentamente vermelhas, seus lábios entreabertos buscando ar, e seus suplicantes olhos, que mesmo sem palavras ditas, mostravam-se desejosos por mais.

Desde que havia voltado a se encontrar com Onodera, 10 anos após se separarem, nunca havia visto aquela expressão em seu rosto, como se mostrasse tudo o que estava pensando, desejando... Sem ressalvas, desculpas ou restrições. Aquilo o agradava. O agradava _muito_. Sorriu levemente, acariciando gentilmente o rosto de seu amado, e sem nenhum aviso o beijou de novo, mas dessa vez, o puxando sensualmente pela cintura por um caminho que terminava em seu quarto.

Lá, ainda aos beijos (que por parte de Onodera pareciam querer deixar Takano ainda mais excitado devido à sua intensidade e violência), os dois pousaram sobre a cama e Takano, sem cerimônia alguma, se desvencilhou do seu parceiro e começou a lamber seu pescoço, retirando ao mesmo tempo sua camisa. Percebendo que não havia oposição por parte do outro, a retirou completamente e começou a descer um pouco mais. Seus lábios repousaram sobre o peito de Onodera e começaram a sugar e morder os bicos de seus seios. Escutou um gemido por trás da respiração difícil do outro, o convidando a continuar aquela sessão de carícias.

Por mais concentrado que estivesse naquela parte de seu amante, conseguiu sentir o enorme volume de dentro de suas calças se esfregando em seu corpo. Estimulado, desceu ainda mais, o que forçou a Onodera a abrir os olhos totalmente e parar de gemer.

- T-Takano...

Rapidamente abriu os botões da desconfortável calça de seu parceiro, e a retirou, não parando com suas roupas debaixo. Com habilidade, tomou o ereto membro em suas mãos e começou a masturba-lo. O outro voltou a fechar os olhos com força, e quando percebeu que o outro começava a _lambê-lo_, não pôde conter seus gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Cada gemido de Onodera o excitava ainda mais e fazia com que ele tivesse mais vontade de possuí-lo naquela precisa hora. Mas sabia que precisava se segurar e ser paciente, pois aquele momento era precioso demais para ser destruído com sua luxúria. Não podia machucar demais sem necessidade o outro, principalmente quando ele estava tão disposto quanto naquele dia.

- Ah... Ah! Taka- Takano-san... – Gemia cada vez mais e mais. – Eu... Eu não aguento... Ah... Está- Está vindo... – Nesse segundo, Takano sentiu uma substância melosa e quente invadir sua boca.

Ele lambeu os próprios lábios e voltou à boca de Onodera, o beijando, para que este sentisse seu próprio sabor. Ele retribuiu o beijo fervorosamente, não perdendo nada.

- Onodera...

- Takan... Senpai... Por favor... – O abraçou, exalando sua respiração no pescoço do outro- Por favor...

- _Merda... Esse garoto não se cansa de tentar me surpreender – _

Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, _pedir _(quase implorando) para que ele o fizesse era impensável, mas que por fim, estava acontecendo. Takano sabia o que o outro queria, entretanto, tinha que ser precavido para que sua pressa não o machucasse. Com precisão, colocou um dedo em sua entrada já molhada a massageando por dentro, seguido de outro, e outro. Forçou um pouco e sentiu Onodera se contrair e soltar um gemido. Desejava insanamente o invadir e possuí-lo, e assim o começou a fazê-lo.

Empurrou o seu membro na entrada de Ritsu, que praticamente gritou no momento, mas ao perceber que Takano estava indo e voltando mais lentamente, se limitou a deixar seus gemidos transparecerem.

As investidas de Takano foram cada vez mais duras e rápidas, fazendo com que Onodera gemesse ainda mais, e começasse a gritar pelo seu nome.

- Ah... Ah... Takano...! S-Senpai!-

- … Eu te amo… Ah... Ritsu…

Nesse momento, os dois chegaram ao ponto máximo do prazer e caíram completamente exaustos na cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Onodera se virou para seu amante e falou bem perto de seu rosto, sorrindo e sentindo o hálito fresco do seu amante.

- Eu também te amo... Takano...

Duas lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele ao ouvir tal declaração, e abraçou o outro com força e cheio de sentimentos. Ritsu também abraçou ele e os dois permaneceram assim o resto da noite até o outro dia, esperando que aquele momento durasse a vida inteira.

Espero que tenham gostado da história, pessoal! Venho lendo bastante fics e mangás yaoi, por isso fiquei com muita vontade de escrever uma assim! É minha primeira fic Lemon (rate M), por isso, por favor, sejam gentis! Haha Adoraria Reviews para saber se estou no caminho certo! Críticas, elogios (duvido muito... hehe), comentários, enfim, tudo vale! Obrigada pela atenção, e até a próxima! ^^


End file.
